


As Long As It Takes

by glasswrks



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: September 4th-6th, 2015
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m borrowing this disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. The story is mine though... I think. Darn those pesky copyright laws. Rizzoli and Isles is created by Tess Gerritsen. It’s developed by Janet Tamaro. Produced by Hurdler Productions/Oster Entertainment and Warner Horizon Television.
> 
> Authors Notes: A few years back I had started to write my first entry into the world of Rizzoli and Isles. It never got past fives pages and I thought: There you have it, you can’t write them. I had no inclination to write about them until this past Friday at lunch I happened upon a piece of paper and a pencil and the words: Jane stood at the foot of the bed... were looking back at me. There is no more to the story than what I have written and I do not expect anymore. This probably the only one I’ll write. This has not been beta’d, so any mistakes are mine as I wrote this using my kindle.

R&I R&I R&I

Jane stood at the foot of the bed silently watching as Maura slept, Jane could feel her hands clench at her side.

This was the third time this week and the eighth this month she had entered her best friends house without advising Maura of her late night visit.

Under normal circumstances Jane knew Maura would not mind the company, in fact they had spent so much time together that dropping by unannounced would have brought only the slightest admonishment.

“I could have made sure to have your beer on hand Jane.” Maura would have said. She would have brushed it off but the comment would have warmed her though.

This time was different.

There were no late night discussions about the most recent case they happened to be involved with. No yelling at the television when Jane’s beloved Red Sox blew a scoring chance, none of that, not now.

Jane stood past the threshold of Maura’s bedroom door, a silent sentry determined to stand her post. As she gazed at Maura, she was reminded of how the honey blonde usually slept.

On her back, her breathing slow and steady, solid, like clock work.

Jane felt a frown on her features as Maura began to toss and turn, she heard a groan - Jane bit her bottom lip as she moved forward, her feet taking her from the doorway and towards Maura who looked as if she were in pain.

Something Jane would do anything to keep Maura from feeling.

Jane stopped as she neared the bed, Maura eyes were scrunched and Jane could feel her heart break when she saw a tear trickle down the side of Maura’s face.

She could not stop her hand from reaching out and slowly, gently caressing Maura’s arm. “It’s okay Maura,” Jane whispered, her words tight in her throat. “It’s okay... I won’t let anyone hurt you again, I promise.”

Jane felt the resolve of her words settle over her body - down to her soul, knowing instinctively she would lay her life on the line without a second thought for Maura.

She would kill for her.

“It’s okay,” she said one last time as she pressed her lips against Maura’s forehead, closing her eyes, fighting back the tears she felt.

Taking a deep breath, Jane sat down on the floor, her back resting against the bed determined to keep the nightmares at bay while Maura slept.

She would do this for as long as it took, she would do this for as long as Maura needed her.

She would stay.


End file.
